Routine
by Destination darkness
Summary: "Gibbs le savait, pourtant. Il s'était attendu a son départ chaque jour des premières années, puis il avait pensé qu'enfin, il ne partirait pas, qu'enfin, il avait accepté et été accepté dans leur belle mécanique. Il avait oublié la peur de l'immobilité, du silence et de la monotonie qu'il pouvait avoir." Et aujourd'hui, Tony était partit. (OS court, aucun pairing)


**Routine**

La semaine avait été calme. Le mois l'avait été. On finissait par s'habituer au ballet incessant des cadavres, des victimes, des témoins et des suspects. On finissait par connaître, par cœur, sa place et son rôle. Comme dans une machine bien huilée. Le NCIS était tel une boîte a musique dont les personnages, a peine animés, répétaient chaque jour la même chorégraphie.

Monotone.

Paisible.

Sans faille.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des pantins animés se brise, et disparaisse. S'enfuit loin de la boîte a musique.

_Il_ avait quitté sa place, abandonné son rôle. Incapable de se plier a une vie si paisible, si monotone. _Il_ était le premier, sans doute, qui de tous avait pensé a ce mot pour qualifier leurs vies.

_Il_ était parti.

Il ne s'était rien passé, pourtant, aucune catastrophe. Aucun décès autre que ceux de marines inconnus, cadavre dans un tiroir et nom dans les archives. Aucune dispute. Aucun grain de poussière ne s'était glissé dans leur belle mécanique. Mais _il_ était parti loin d'eux, et de tout ce qui faisait leurs vies.

Adieu Washington, adieu NCIS. Bonjour missions incessantes, bonjour CIA, FBI et Services secrets. Tous l'avaient toujours surveillé, du coin de l'œil, prêts a profiter de la moindre occasion pour l'accepter dans leurs rangs. Il était utile. Il pouvait tout faire, tout faire croire. Il pouvait enquêter, s'infiltrer, tuer les criminels. Il pouvait sourire, flatter les politiques.

Enfin, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Il était devenu l'agent de liaison entre leurs agences, là pour renforcer les liens, là pour aider.

Ce n'était pas une vie paisible, encore moins répétitive. Chaque jour, il était différent, chaque jour, il rencontrait d'autres personnes, voyait d'autres villes et campagnes, faisait disparaître un nouveau criminel.

Adieu Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, Tim et Ziva.

Aucun n'avait compris. Aucun ne s'y était attendu. Tout allait si bien, pourquoi partir ? Mais _il_ l'avait fait. Quelques temps, ils avaient agi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si ce n'était qu'une paire de mains qui était partie, qu'un pantin a peine animé, et non un sourire et un ami.

Gibbs le savait, pourtant. Il s'était attendu a _son_ départ chaque jour des premières années, puis il avait pensé qu'enfin, _il_ ne partirait pas, qu'enfin, _il_ avait accepté et été accepté dans leur belle mécanique. Il avait oublié la peur de l'immobilité, du silence et de la monotonie qu'_il_ pouvait avoir. Il avait oublié les regards méfiants et vifs du jeune enquêteur, berné par ceux, si vides, si faux et lointains de l'agent.

Il n'avait pas vu ce qui était devant lui. Et ne pouvait se le pardonner.

Lorsqu'un jour, il appela le nom de son agent dans le laboratoire d'Abby pour qu'il l'aide, comme il le faisait toujours, a voir ce qui lui permettrait de tout comprendre, seul le silence avait répondu. Et c'était comme si sa voix avait libéré leurs esprits du brouillard qui les couvrait. Abby s'était agenouillée, incapable de garder son corps tremblant debout, McGee l'avait suivi. Ziva s'était tendue, sauvage ninja israélienne a nouveau après tant de temps. Ducky avait écarquillé les yeux, comme voyant pour la première fois l'absence de l'un des leurs.

La mécanique était brisée.

Ce n'était pas une pièce, qu'il faudrait réparer dans leur belle boîte a musique, mais six. Certaines resteraient, il ne faudrait que les replacer et les laisser s'animer a nouveau. D'autres disparaîtraient, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Remplacées. Seulement de passage dans leur boîte.

_**Fin**_

Bon, ce petit one shot me semble trèèèès étrange. Tordu. Bizarre. Amusant. A écrire, du moins, j'espère qu'il l'aura aussi été a lire, et qu'il vous aura plu...

Pas de suite dans laquelle Gibbs viendra tout régler et reconstituer l'équipe, c'est certain, ce n'est qu'un one shot, une idée eue un soir et couchée sur le papier avant d'être oubliée dans son dossier, puis redécouverte.

Review ?

Disclaïmer : les personnages et l'univers de la série NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire qui elle, est mienne.


End file.
